Thinking is a Dangerous Pastime
by RecordingtheDreams
Summary: What did they think about each event that came upon them? We start with Rogue and end with Logan. Warning: Lots of X3 spoilers. I am not responsible if you ruin the movie for yourself.
1. Rogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men, but I do have a stowaway tunnel that I use to sneak the X-Men to my house from time to time.

**Note:** I kept dreaming about what happened in X3, and I wondered what certain people were thinking at times. So, here are their thoughts according to me.

* * *

It was a gift to the Professor and a curse to me. Of course, I was pretty sure he was saying that only to make me feel better. Really, not being able to touch another could only be described as a curse. Which is why I decided to get the cure.

At first, it was because of Bobby and Kitty. I was jealous of her. And when I saw them on the iced pond…let's just say my eyes were greener than usual. Then they announced the cure. That was the best news I'd ever heard. I would be able to touch again! Logan came into my mind. What would he think? I was worried that he would protest, turn me around, and demand that I forget that the cure ever existed. But that was the exact opposite reaction that I got.

"I'm not your father. Just be sure this is what _you_ want."

What I wanted. Was it what I wanted? I closed my eyes after he left and spent a long time thinking. Give up this 'gift', or keep it and be doomed to a life without physical contact? It wasn't much of a debate, really. I opened that mahogany door and walked down the concrete with a determined step.

* * *

The line was huge, no doubt there. I kept myself busy by trying to guess what each of the mutants in the line could do. Some came out looking sick, others looked bold, and some had a bounce in their step like a kid with candy. I looked deep into the mob of angry protesters and a pair of smoky gray eyes caught my gaze. I studied the rest of his face and my gloved hand flew to my mouth, much to my dismay. _John._ There he was, the same cocky smirk, confident stance, and sorrowful eyes. He had a more advanced lighter hooked to his hand; no doubt he never took it off. He simply looked at me, telling me all he wanted to say with that one stare. Then he pushed through the crowd just as I went in to be stuck with a life-saving needle.

* * *

It was easy, and I left feeling oddly refreshed. _DUCK!_ My mind shouted at me and I had no idea why. But it was so loud in my head that I fell to the ground without question just as the building exploded behind me. And there was John, laughing manically, his eyes accenting the smoke that was already rising out of the windows. He walked away with a swagger only he could ever master.

When I saw Bobby again, the _look _on his face was enough to make me realize how much he cared.

"But I didn't want this," he said and swallowed. I reached out an ungloved hand to take his.

"I know. It's what I wanted."

Now, I really do know that it was what I wanted, even though Bobby had some influence on my decision. I just couldn't live a life alone like that.

Right after I saw Bobby, I kissed him. Then, I went to the people who had cared for me so much ever since I had come here. I gave Logan a hug and a peck on the cheek, even though he protested. I shook Storm's hand and gave her a hug, too. I even let Kitty do my hair and make up once.

Of course, I will always have problems. Right now, the biggest one is: What do I do with all my gloves?

* * *

**RTD:** Hope you liked it! Next one up, _Pyro's_ thoughts. 


	2. Pyro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em.

**Note:** See if you can guess who'll be next!

* * *

Yeah, my pride was crushed. Crushed beneath a big, steel-cleated, boot. With a thousand pound person wearing it. And when your pride is crushed, you go straight to the most satisfying emotion- revenge fueled by anger.

I trained a lot after my defeat. Some people say I pushed myself too hard. I say: whatever it takes to make Drake die. I'd been using the Danger Room in Magneto's lair and each time, my opponent was a cyber image of Bobby. And each time, he won. But not this time. _This_ time I was smirking down at the hologram as it fizzed and died away. It reminded me of that look Rogue gave me when I saw her in the cure line.

She was sad, scared, and nervous. We'd locked eyes and she _knew_ that I told her she shouldn't do it. She knew! But she went in anyway. When she came out, I blew the building up. I didn't want more Rogues going in.

* * *

I didn't know why I hung around Xavier's for so long. I think it was mostly because of the free shelter, but I knew I'd leave eventually. The guy just didn't know what he was talking about! Peace? With humans? Yeah, right. The number one enemy of mutants isn't people like Magneto, it's humanity. Because humanity will never understand. They've persecuted many races, religions, countries over the years. They tell us how horrible it was, but they still do it. Why? Fear, most likely. My parents were afraid of me. Probably still are. Humanity fears what it doesn't understand.

When the cure was developed, they felt like they understood us more because they could control our genes. They felt in charge again. Boy, did we burn that thought.

* * *

Fire. It's always been in my blood. I can _feel_ it, racing through me. I may not be able to create it, but I have it in me. And people said I needed an attitude adjustment. Yeah right. More like a genetic adjustment.

I'd always wanted to completely unleash it, to see how much I could do, but Xavier would never let me do that. When I saw how Magneto reacted to my abilities, I knew I'd be able to do what I wanted if I went with him. I was right. But, there were still rules I had to follow. (Kind of a deal, really.) He let me do what I wanted, but I had to help him crush humanity. I was more than happy to help. That is, until Magneto was crushed.

Sometimes my past comes back to haunt me, and I imagine burning the horrified looks on my parents' faces off. Just because they didn't understand, they hated me.

All I want now is sweet, sweet revenge. Revenge on my parents and revenge on that Popsicle. And I'll get it anyway possible. After all, I'm the worst of those dangerous mutants you hear about.


	3. Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Storm or any of the X-Men for that matter.

**Note:** Alright, Storm's turn to talk. Our next mutant is younger. Who do you think it is?

* * *

I was in charge now. It isn't going to be easy and I have to admit that I'm scared. The day Xavier told me that he was going to give the school over to me, I was flustered. And from them on that possibility has been in the back of my brain for a long time. I'd never be able to fill in the Professor's shoes, but I felt like I had to. That if I didn't, the school would fall apart.

And I was shorthanded. Badly. Usually, we had Xavier, Jean, and Scott to help. Now it was only Logan and I. And a wild Canadian Wolverine is not the best school teacher, even if he knows more than I do about a good brawl. So, I employed Warren, who has recently been christened 'Angel', as our history teacher. Because, believe it or not, the boy has a knack for it. I've seen him pick up an old textbook and read it like Wolverine smokes cigars. The kids have taken to him, too. I think we all like watching him early in the morning, flying around in front of the sunrise. It's like our symbol of hope.

Hank McCoy still comes around every now and then and does some part time teaching for the advanced science classes. We couldn't let him teach regular science, because no one understood what he was saying. He's a great guy but you have to have a degree in Chemistry and Physics to get what he's trying to tell you. But, I still love what he's done with his hair!

I guess, now that I'm responsible for this place I notice more things than I used to. Like Jubilee only eats eggs on Sunday. And Colossus has a crush on one of the girls in his Math class. Bobby doesn't like licorice and Kitty would rather watch wrestling than a chick flick.

And Logan. Man, has Logan been a wild ride. I found out that Logan does actually have a soft spot on that burly armor of his. He happens to love standing in the rain. He will walk out on the balcony during a thunderstorm, throw his head back, close his eyes, and just stand there in pure bliss.

I'd never seen him happy like that before and, I admit, I've used my powers to make the storm last just a little bit longer. He isn't happy much anymore. I don't even know how Jean died; he won't say anything about it. We don't see him much either. He gets on his motorcycle and doesn't come back till late.

So, I guess I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. I used to want to just get in the car and drive. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I just wanted to drive and never stop until it felt right. This ride here has been like that. I don't know where I'm gonna end up anymore. I'll just do my best and hope where I end up is where it feels right. And that the journey to get there makes Charles proud. He deserves a good ride.


	4. Iceman

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Bobby. Which is a pity 'cause my best friend has a crush on him. He'd make a great birthday present.

**Note:** Alright, time for Iceman's speech. Sorry about the wait guys, I've had to clean out 42 years worth of junk from my grandmother's house. Anyone interested in Kleenex from 10 years ago?

* * *

Fire against ice. You can pick which side you're on, which side would win, but it's all chance in the end. It was all chance that my powers decided to escalate at the moment John's fire overwhelmed me. If they hadn't, I wouldn't be here.

John, or _Pyro_, is out for my blood now. I know it. I don't know what happened to shatter our friendship, whether it was something building up or a sudden impulse, but now there is more tension between us than there was between Rogue and I. So, I have to be on alert for a while now and keep an eye out for him. Because when he comes back, it just might be a fight to the death.

* * *

I sometimes imagine what life would be like if I had to give up my powers. I'd get to go back home, live with my family, be a normal kid again. No problems, no responsibilities. But, if that happened, I'd feel like half of me was missing. That I'd never be able to figure out who I was without them. And, I kind of liked being an X-Man.

So, it was a huge shock when Rogue came back after taking the cure. She'd said she did it for herself, but I knew that part of her decision was because of me. Since I was so attached to my abilities, it was like someone giving up an arm or a leg for me. I don't normally cry, but I could have right then and there. I never got a chance though, because we had our first real kiss right then and there.

There's less tension in our relationship now and that makes me wonder about humans. I wonder if we ever find true love or just physical love disguised. I wonder if when someone falls in love, they fall in love with the person themselves or subconsciously with the fact that they have a lover now. I wonder if it's possible to find real, honest to God, true love. I wonder if I'll ever find out.

* * *

And when I think of my family accepting me if I wasn't who I was, anger builds up. They love me if I'm like them; hate me if I'm different. I couldn't go back to a place like that, mutant or not. I would always be waiting for them to betray me again. They weren't my family now. The X-Men are my family now and they are a pretty damn good family, too. I'd give up my powers for them. 


	5. Magneto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Magneto or anyone else!

**Note:** This was kind of difficult because it was hard getting into the head of Eric. But, I'm happy with how it turned out!

* * *

I felt trapped. First of all, my old friend Charles had been violently murdered, and here I was in awe of his killer. I think I was also afraid of her and that if I didn't go along with Jean's wishes, I would die as well. And I didn't know how I'd face Charles again. I didn't try to save him (not that I could have) and it bothered me that I haven't even made an effort. Then, I was expected to lead my army to a war started by the same man. So, I did, expecting a bitter victory that I'd rub in his face later with many 'I told you so's".

Pyro brought up Xavier once, telling me that he would've killed him if I had asked him to. I knew he was trying to score pathetic brownie points so I told him off and walked briskly away. You don't insult death like that, regardless of who died. And secretly, I didn't want Xavier put down.

* * *

Mystique's reversal to humankind was a loss, and I hated leaving her, but I don't give hospitality to homo sapiens. No matter who they are or who they used to be. I learned that a long time ago. I knew her well enough to expect her to betray us, so I obviously had everything set and ready.

* * *

Then came that war on Alcatraz. It was rather ironic, really. All of the mutants, who would most likely be going to prison after this, fighting on the campus of one of the most famous jails around. I would have laughed if I wasn't being bombarded by cure weapons.

The weak Wolverine came up and I laughed at him, not knowing what was going to happen to me. I was shocked to the bone when I felt those needles painfully pierce my skin. What was worse was the soul-shattering fact that my mutantcy was gone. Half of me was gone. No, all of me was gone. Without my abilities, I wasn't Magneto anymore. I was no one worth anything.

So, I lived the next two miserable weeks of my life on the verge of depression. On the line and about to fall off. One morning, I tried to move a chess piece. It takes a lot to break me, but if that did not work, I would be in tears and past the line of depression.

It moved. Just for a moment. But it moved. The cure was not permanent! That was all it took to convince myself to don my cape and helmet once again. And now, the humans are not safe. No, not safe at all.


	6. Angel

**Disclaimer: **I own a poster with Angel on it! It stares at me...O.O

**Note:** Sorry about the long wait guys. I was away from my computer for a longer time than I expected. Plus, un-inspiration found me and it just recently left. "I like the way you move" by BodyRockers can help you get back in the writing mood!

* * *

I remember very clearly the yelling and the warm, salty tears, and the arguments we had. I remember the looks of disgust as if they'd been etched into my brain. _"A curse, Warren. Not a gift, a curse," _He'd tell me over and over again until I stormed off, sick of the fact that anyone different was a curse. A curse that needed a cure until they could be loved properly. Like that kind of love was real anyway.

So, my father invented the Cure. He believed it would solve the mutant "problem" and everyone, human and homo superior alike, would be kissing his feet and thanking him. They didn't. They hated him for it and suddenly he was caught up in something he couldn't understand.

I ran from that cure the day he tried to give it to me. I leapt out that window, unfurled my wings, and glided above the heads of an astonished many. And I felt free for the first time in years. The hated harness was gone, the wings were open, and the wind was swirling over every inch of them. I shut my eyes and just flew. This was how it should've been all those years.

* * *

I was taking a quick break, hidden in a park, when I heard about Xavier's institute. A man and a woman were talking about sending their son there and from their hushed tones it was obvious they were slightly ashamed of him. My eyes narrowed, and I shot out of the trees, in full sight of them. I made firm eye contact with both of them while my wings flapped slowly in the air and then I flew away and straight toward the school.

* * *

When I saved my father after the rebels threw him off the roof of his lab, he simply stared up at me and I back at him, his jaw slack. I knew what he was thinking. _" If he didn't have the wings…I'd be dead." _Served him right. I don't keep in touch with him anymore. I don't think he even knows where I am or if he even cares. I saved his life and then left. And I don't want anything more to do with _that_ part of my past.

* * *

I never got to meet the famous Professor Xavier, and it was obvious that the subject was a sore spot for everyone. I never met Scott Summers either. And the glimpse I got of Jean Grey, wasn't really Jean at all. So, the only people I know personally are the students, Logan, and Storm. And I've only seen Logan once or twice.

Storm asked me to start teaching history since they're a bit shorthanded, so that's what I do now. I've never had real class education, but I did have a private tutor. (Only the best for "daddy's little freak".) Thanks to him, I know a bit about the world's past. (Riddle me this: If people hate wars fought over racism, why are we still doing it, even though we know what'll happen every time?) I think being closer to the kids' ages helps a bit because it's more like I'm one of them instead of a controlling adult. Not that anyone is really controlling around here.

* * *

I like to get up really early just before the sunrise and take off. I just fly around the grounds and sometimes to the park nearby. When I get back, I always notice a small crowd outside watching me. They try to be discreet, but I can tell and I don't mind. These days, we really do need an Angel around. 


	7. Mystique

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the X-Men, my name would be on the comics.

**Note/ Apology:** I am _really, really, really_ sorry about the wait. I've been busy and I've had to write this in short 5 min. bits, soI apologize if it's out of character or not as good as the others. The next chapter will be the last!

_

* * *

__"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

You can be sure of that. I'm hell itself. You mess with me and you get fury like you've never seen. 'Ol Maggie was about to experience that in full force. After losing both my mutantcy and the only "family" I ever really had, I went straight to the people who had captured me before and told them everything. What Magneto doesn't know is that I work for them now. Yeah, and I tell them everything they need to know about Eric. He betrayed me once and he won't get the chance to do it again.

* * *

Most people figure out that we have known each other for quite a while, but what they don't realize is that I've known him since he was quite young. 28, maybe 30 years old.

I remember that I was in morph as the manager of a local bar on the outskirts of Canada. The original manager had died about two weeks ago, but I needed the cash. I figured I'd leave a note behind when I decided to move on. Well, when he walked in (on a mission to recruit more mutants) he saw me duck into the storage closet and then come out in my regular female disguise. (How I used to look.) I walked outside and was heading to my car when suddenly it hovered in mid-air. I turned around and saw his smirking face and that was all it took. The rest of our relationship was filled with heavy flirting, a romantic encounter or two, and raising all hell on humankind.

He trusted me more than he did the others and told me about his entire past with Charles. Eric wasn't one to tell secrets but I found out about everything.

* * *

With our first real encounter with Xavier, I had to morph Bobby Drake, break his girlfriend-to-be's heart, and rig Cerebro. Everything went perfectly. However, I did not know about The Wolverine. I fought him and let me tell you, I loved it. I loved him. He was this big, loner, bad boy who knew how to fight a pretty good brawl. It was a huge change from Eric who would have tea every morning. Wolverine was awesome.

I saw him again at the campsite on Alkali Lake. I was watching him kiss Jean Grey. I got goosebumps and I was jealous, I admit it. So, I morphed Jean and went after him. I think part of it was out of pity, and the rest was that I just wanted him and only him. My relationship with Eric fell apart right then and there. And let's just say that my plan with Logan didn't go well. But I still have a thing for the Wolverine.

* * *

As for now, all I can tell you is that I have the entire government on my side and they don't have a high opinion of Magneto. With me in the hornet's nest, that will be stirred up even more. 


	8. Wolverine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolverine.

**Note:** Well, after long, hard work, we've come to the end of the story. Yeah, this is the last chapter and suprisingly the easiest to write. Wolverine came to me with afury and I saw what he wanted to say. So buckle up and listen. He's got somethin' to tell ya'.

* * *

I know she's watching me. I've known that since the first time she started spying on me. And you know what? I don't give a damn. I couldn't care one bit. And I know she's the reason the storms have been lasting longer than they should. Yeah, 'Ro's been watching me lately. I like to go outside when it rains and just stand in the water. Normally, I wouldn't want people to see that, but after…after _she_ was murdered I don't care anymore. I don't care about life itself.

I go and drink more than twelve bottles a day. I've gone back to cage fighting and I'm taking more matches than any sane person would. I've shot myself. Yeah, I've put a gun to my head and shot myself, only to wake up with the bullet lying beside my head. If it wasn't for Rogue, I wouldn't be staying at the mansion anymore. I'd be gone and living off the streets like I used to. But, that girl has no one to guide her and Storm would be too busy. Plus, I think she kind of looks to me as a father figure, Lord knows why. So, I'll hang around to make sure she don't get into trouble, especially with Bobby now.

But this isn't what you wanted, right? You want to know how I felt when I **killed** Jean. You wanna know, don' cha?

I remember that moment and I'll never forget it. It's the reason my life's a living hell. In that instant, I could see every breath she took, every strand of hair, the look the Phoenix gave me, and then her last request. I can still feel her flesh on my claws every time I take them out. I can see crystal clear the way her face contorted as she cried out right before life left her fragile body. And I remember holding her in my arms and crying out floods of tears that still haven't stopped. I loved her with a passion. A passion Cyclops couldn't comprehend. I don't know who I am, where I came from, or anything else about me, but she got through to me somehow and she was the first person in those 15 years that I've ever really loved. You wouldn't understand. No one can. And no one ever will.

And to blatantly kill someone you love that much…

So now, I don' care what happens to me. If it weren't for that damn healin' factor, I'd be with her now.


End file.
